Friends and Soldiers
by Daniella L'orange
Summary: Occurs during the time of Dragaunus's attack. Tells how Duke's sister and Tanya's brother handle it. It's a tiny bit angsty later on. Status Imcomplete
1. Ch1 Cpl L'orange

Friends and Soldiers  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cpl. L'orange  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
Daniella L'orange shook out her long black curly hair. She hooked her locket around her neck. It held a picture of her mother on one side. Ella couldn't help but notice how much she looked like her. She had the same gray feathers, black hair, and perfectly shaped violet eyes.  
  
On the other side of the locket was a picture of her brother Duke. It was from his sixteenth birthday, right after he joined the Brotherhood. He had changed a lot in eleven years. He too had his mother's gray feathers.  
  
"Ella we gotta go" her best friend called from the door. "Hang on Mal I'm coming". She looked across the room; Mallory McMallard had been her best friend for nearly six years now. She laughed slightly when she thought of how they met.  
  
Mallory had been in Gerundia for gymnastics meet. She and her friends had been sightseeing the night when Ella and Duke got in a fight. Ella had run out of the Brotherhood and straight into Mallory. After she explained what had happened and who she was Mallory sneaked her into their hotel room and let her stay with them. When they started to head back Mallory's brother Charlie or, Chaz as most people called him, bought Ella plane ticket to go back with them. After they got back to the military town of Desnegar, Astrophia Ella had stayed in Chaz's apartment. The girls, being young and naïve, thought they had gotten away with hiding Ella, but as they found out later Mallory's parents had known the whole time.  
  
Ella hurried to the hanger; she and Mallory weren't on flight duty at this time of the morning so this made no sense. As she ran for the hanger huge red ships came into view in the air above her head. She couldn't help but feel that they reminded her slightly of the old tales of Drake Ducaine and Arsian Desnar she had heard as a child. Duke had told her these stories many times because Arsian Desnar was supposedly their ancestor.  
  
Soon missiles and bombs pelted the ground. The military base was in a panic. No amount of training could have prepared them for a situation like this one. People ran in every direction. Pilots headed for there planes; readying themselves to counterattack. Weapons specialists prepared themselves for the soon to come ground war and even privates were grabbing pucklaunchers.  
  
She flung herself into the hanger and landed straight in the arms of a young blonde drake. His name was Thomas Vaunderflock. That slightly nasally voice was all to familiar. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Authors Note: Arsian Desnar was the first leader of, and founder of the Brotherhood of the Blade. 


	2. Thomas Vaunderflock: computer expert

Friends and Soldiers  
Ch.2  
Thomas Vaunderflock: computer expert  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks.  
  
Tom was quietly working on his new invention. He pushed back a piece of sandy blonde hair that had fallen into his hazel green eyes -which were hidden by green tinted glasses-. This machine was like a body board with an antigravity engine. You stood on it like a skateboard, leaned forward to power it and steered with your feet. It was a wonderful invention, one of the best Tom had ever thought up. He continued to tinker with the machine trying to improve on its technology. Like his sister Tanya he was a perfectionist. While he crossed wires and pressed buttons a loud explosion occurred outside. Shrieks and wails filled the air. He hurried as swiftly as he could toward the door. As he turned the corner Daniella L'orange literally fell into his arms.  
  
"Sorry Tom" she said hurriedly. " That's alright Elli" he answered. " Do ya have any idea what's goin' on; those ships look familiar some how", Elli asked in an almost frightened voice as the pair turned to face the darkening sky. "I don't recognize them; they look like something out of a horror movie" he stated dazedly.  
  
At that precise moment Mallory McMallard barged through the door, and within seconds she was barking orders "Ella, we gotta get a plane up and try to counterattack; Tom we need an analysis of those ships weapons and approximate fire power" after taking a deep breath she snapped " Hurry! We don't have any time to waste!".  
  
Ella sighed, grabbed a helmet and her saber and jumped in a jet plane with Mallory. They took off quickly and without saying much to each other. Both were wrapped up in their own thoughts and worries. They didn't know what they were up against, what weapons their enemy had, or if they were going to have backup and to top it all off they were low on ammo. Ella was mentally kicking herself. They were just stupid to go into a fight this quickly without a plan or a decent amount of weaponry.  
  
Meanwhile on the ground Tom was rounding up the injured, sending people to take care of those killed in the attack and trying to get a group of elite fighter pilots out there while there was still a chance to defend themselves. The young genius had his work cut out for him, and at this point no knew how bad it was gong to get. 


	3. Ch3 All's Fair in Love and War

Friends and Soldiers  
Ch. 3  
All's Fair in Love and War  
  
Authors Note: Oy Vay! I can't write a story without turning it into a romance. Yes I'm a sap. Anyone who laughs gets it right between the eyes.  
  
Thanks to Angel362 and vanpirempress62 my first reviews for any of my stories.  
  
Angel,  
I'll try to make my chapters longer; I just don't have a lot of time on my hands now.  
  
Anyway on with the story  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ella and Mallory swerved another missile as their enemy attempted to blast them from the sky. Mal was concentrating completely on the fight, but Ella's thought's fell elsewhere. She longed to know that Tom was safe. Her wandering mind was quickly returned to reality as Mal yelled "Ella pay attention".  
  
Aiming precisely, Ella fired at an enemy ship and she hit it with ease. She brought it down in one blow. By the way it fell in a spiral she could tell she had struck the wing. She and Mal landed the plane in a nearby strip and crept up to see what had been flying the ships.  
  
In the aftermath of the crash Ella saw creatures climbing out of the wreckage. She didn't believe what her eyes beheld. It couldn't be. Yet it was. They were Saurians. This wasn't right. Those old legends were just that, legends. However, there they were taking her people prisoner and destroying her home.  
  
She watched, paralyzed by fear. Her mouth hung open. Involuntarily she started to shake. Mallory's arms went around her neck to comfort her. Quietly her best friend whispered " It's alright, were safe". "I know" Ella answered hollowly. 'I should be thankful I'm not dead' she thought to herself, but her love for Tom and immense dread were the only emotions that touched her heart at that moment. ******************************************************  
  
The bombardment continued and Tom began to worry. There on the ground the casualties mounted and the death rate soared. These mysterious attackers were wasting no time to get rid of Puckworld's only trained warriors. Even the military's most advanced jet planes were being shot out of the sky with ease. His heart was racked with nervousness. All he could think of was 'Ella's out there; she could be dead'.  
  
"No" he said firmly " Elli's cut from tougher cloth than that". A few other people in the hanger looked at him as if he had grown an extra appendage. He didn't care what they thought. He loved Elli and he couldn't bear the thought of her dying without knowing how he felt about her.  
  
Tom had barely finished that thought when a loud bang filled the air. Seconds later the roof of the hanger started to give way. Always being selfless he ushered everyone else out of the hanger. They fled in droves as he screamed " Everyone out it'll collapse any second! I said OUT!"  
  
He pushed the final person out of the hanger and to safety just as the roof gave way on top of him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- Am I cruel enough to kill Tom. Well we'll see won't we.  
  
I wanted to make it longer but this is the point this chapter was meant to make. 


	4. Ch4 Onyx and Topaz

Friends and Soldiers  
Ch. 4  
  
Onyx and Topaz  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't the Ducks. Don't own squat really, but never mind the lunatic's ramblings.  
  
Thanks To Angel for her constant and greatly appreciated reviews.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ella let loose a bloodcurdling scream. She wasn't aware of it, but everyone else around her heard, everyone including the Saurians. Two of them ran toward the bush she and Mallory were hiding in. They made a hideous pair. One was built like Wraith with sickly looking yellow scales and cold transparent gray eyes. However, he was younger than the sorcerer. The other was well built and extremely tall. He bore dark, forest green scales and ox blood red eyes. The green one made a swipe for Ella's head and Mallory shot both of them. Her aim was as deadly this time as any. It took only a second to realize what she'd done. Both of them were dead. It was Mallory's turn to scream.  
  
"Get up. Hurry. We have to get the hanger. We have to save Tom." Ella had suddenly become the rock in the storm for the military refugees. With the help of a few of the others they lifted the roof. Amazingly, he was still conscious. Ella and one of the men who had lifted the roof carried Tom out of the hanger. Dr. Hatkins rushed over to examine him. Meanwhile other people were putting up a tent for the injured. Gently Tom was lain on the ground and Ella rushed to his side.  
  
" Ella, I love you" he gasped before everything went black. Tears swelled in her eyes and she choked back sobs as she ran a silvery gray hand through his topaz colored hair. "He's alive" said Mallory " that's more than we can ask of most people".  
  
******************************************************  
"What's the diagnosis, Doctor" Mallory asked in a shaky voice. She and the Special Forces' medic had stepped out side to talk, leaving Ella and a still unconscious Tom inside.  
"Well", the older man began slowly "he has a broken leg, a sprained ankle, and a few cracked ribs. He won't be out of bed for a while, but other than that he should be fine. I'll give it to him, that Vaunderflock boy is tougher than most of us, and he has a better heart than most of us too."  
  
"Thank you, Sir" Mallory answered she saluted and walked off. She pushed back the curtain that formed a wall of the makeshift medical tent. When she peeked inside she saw that Ella had been crying again.  
  
"Tom still not awake?" she asked. Ella merely shook her head, keeping her face in her hands. "Doc, Hatkins says he'll be fine, he's only got a few cracked ribs and some things like that" Mal added in an optimistic tone.  
  
Ella didn't move. Mallory had finally had enough "Daniella Celine L'orange, you stop pitying yourself right now. Tom would probably be dead if it wasn't for loving you." Her voice softened and she knelt in front of Ella. " He lived because he was worried about you. He lived to tell you how he felt".  
  
The walls of Ella's heart gave way and she let the flood of tears flow freely. For several minutes they didn't move Mal cradled Ella in her arms rocking her and trying to comfort, and Ella just sobbed her eyes out into Mal's shoulder. After a short while Ella pulled away, wiped her eyes and smiled weakly. "Thanks" was all she said. Mal nodded " No problem, I'm going to go clear my head. I'll be back in a minute".  
  
******************************************************  
  
Seconds after darting behind the tent Mallory let her tears fall. She couldn't believe what she had done. Yes, they were Saurians but she had killed them. Yes, it had been in self-defense, but she didn't have to kill them. A feeling of overwhelming guilt had fallen on her heart. She knew it was irrational but she still felt that way.  
  
She then realized how cold it had it had become. Wrapping her arms around herself she stood up. As she walked around the corner of the building she saw something metallic under a bush. Her interest peaked and she walked over and picked it up. It was a flat board shaped contraption. As she touched it, it came on and hovered in the air a few feet above the ground. Presuming it worked somewhat like a skateboard she hopped on it. She made the mistake of leaning forward.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Look out everybody it's another Mallory disaster about to happen.  
  
What will happen when Tom wakes up?  
  
Don't understand the chapter title?  
  
Think about it Ella =black hair or onyx Tom = blonde hair or topaz  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Onto Chapter 5 ! 


End file.
